It is generally accepted that work place success is measured by productivity. For many, increased productivity is directly linked with higher wages and a better chance of being selected for promotions. Although it's usually the intent of the worker to reach their highest possible level of productivity, there are several factors that negatively affect their work place success. Of these factors, none is more pervasive than work place distractibility. Work place distractibility is a serious problem that hinders productivity and has been estimated to cost as much as $77 billion in annual revenue loss.
Reducing distractibility is an important factor for improving productivity and success in the classroom. Although, this statement holds true in everyday situations, its significance is most apparent in test taking scenarios. For students, small distractions eat away at their limited time to complete an examination to the best of their ability. With the enumerable amount of examinations that a student must perform throughout their academic career, it behooves the student to take all necessary steps to reduce distractibility.
While many students work hard and study to ensure their academic success, less scrupulous individuals find shortcuts such as cheating. For educators cheating is a serious concern. Cheating devalues the academic integrity of an institution and harms its reputation. As a result, educators have very strict policies set up to prevent and deal with this form of academic misconduct. While strict policies are necessary they are not perfect and have at times resulted undeserved punishment and scorn. For students accused of cheating, the allegations have far reaching repercussion that can potentially destroy their academic and employment opportunities.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that reduces distractibility in academic and work place settings through the use of a dual sided partition. The present invention provides users in work place and academic settings with a personal privacy partition. The present invention additionally offers peace of mind to academic instructors by offering a reliable means to prevent most cheating. The present invention functions by deploying atop a work surface such as a desk and obscuring the right and left side peripheral fields of view. The present invention provides an open frontal area that allows for a worker to view their computer in a work place scenario. The apparatus also provides a secure way for students to view instructions and lectures while providing educators the ability to monitor each student's actions in an academic setting.